Walls
by Damaged-Scene
Summary: We're diving in, there's nothing left to lose. Shaitlyn.


All Shane wanted was to go home, eat dinner and go to sleep. Maybe catch up with Nate and Jason while they record their fifth album before sleeping.

But never did he expect to end up in bed with the one ex-girlfriend he had that he actually saw himself falling for.

But then again, life was always unpredictable for him.

-

His black converses crushed the leaves on the eroded sidewalk as he shoved his left hand into his pocket and the right held a latte. The wind blew violently but he wore no sweater, not seeming bothered by it. He hummed a tune as his feet carried him to where he was planning to go. A little girl, maybe about 10, was having trouble opening a door to a store. He smiled politely at her and her mother as he held open the door. They each gave him a thank and he just shrugged, feeling tired.

He turned around and felt his cup and his body crash again a small body, His hand flew to the top of his cup and the singer tensed up when he felt the liquid wave and his body crash to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Sometimes I don't look at where I'm going and then when I crash into someone, well when I was younger, I'd scream at them but my friend, Tess, she says that maybe I'll crash into my prince one day and well, I don 't want to scare him off, do I? So I'm incredibly sorry and oh my gosh, I'm talking your ear, aren't I?" Shane's throat went dry at the sound of her pitched voice and her nervous chuckle after her fast words.

His murky pond colored eyes opened and they bored into a pair of dark gray that, under lights, showed little traces of yellow. A pair of gray eyes that he last looked into two years ago.

Caitlyn made a choking sound, her beautiful face twisted in painful nostalgia. His first instinct was to wrap his hands around her waist and kiss her until he felt no more guilt. But he pushed it down, getting up off the floor and dusting himself off, not looking away from her eyes.

"Shane..." She whispered, her pearly white teeth biting down on her lip. He gulped and weakly smiled, taking in her blue cardigan over a white tank, her black skinny jeans that he knew for a fact that he bought for her, and her blue and black converses. "Uh, hey." Was all that he could say, his mouth feeling like he had replaced all of it with cotton.

She didn't say anything, her eyes still wide and her expression still twisted in nostalgia. "How, uh, have you been?" He asked, the cotton feeling gone. She snapped out of it and shrugged, looking nervous and scared. "I, um, am a dancer and choreographer for plenty of big stars, a music producer and uh, sometimes I sing. But just backup." He laughed.

"I mean overall." She smiled and chuckled. "Oh. Good. I guess? Not as bad as Mitchie, I suppose." Shane nodded quietly and Caitlyn sighed. "I want to catch up and take you out to dinner. Can I?" Shane blurted out, biting his lip.

"I don't know. I mean..." She trailed off and looked behind her before shrugging. "Alright."

"Great! I've got the best place in mind."

"Awesome." Caitlyn shot him a dazzling smile before checking her watch. "When?"

He sheepishly grinned. "I was thinking right now?" Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she looked over his black and white plaid top, dark blue skinny jeans and black Vans. He looked just as good as he did back when they were dating. The 19 year old girl's eyes trailed to his hair which, she noticed, had been recently cut very short and gelled to a small spike of sorts.

Thoughts raced her mind and feelings were in traffic in her heart. What if Tess wanted to do something? She could always say no. What if he tells her about a girlfriend or something? But the tabloids haven't said anything. What if he wants to go back out? Then she'll faint.

"As friends?" She clarified, frowning. His shoulders slumped and his heart dropped. Nodding, he ducked his head to hide his disappointment. "Yeah, as friends. What else?"

"There is nothing else."

"Of course not."

-

"Oh my gosh, you won third best band member?" Caitlyn giggled as they ate their dinner. Shane nodded, grinning. "I accepted it, of course." He winked and Caitlyn laughed, as did he. He bit into a piece of his steak as she twirled her fork to grip her spaghetti. "So, you still friends with Tess, huh?"

"Yeah. She's a singer who's dances I create and sometimes, I sing on some of her songs." She bit into the spaghetti on her fork and Shane smiled, watching her carefully make sure no noodles slip out of her fork. She looked up at him and blushed greatly, dropping her fork.

"Oh my god, that's embarassing." Shane laughed and she blushed even more, feeling her heart thump painfully. "I thought it was cute." He commented, feeling a wink coming on. "I thought it was embarassing." She replied, shaking her head. Shane just pursed his lips and looked down.

"So how's the band?" Shane looked up from his steak and shrugged. "After Nate's side project, we're going on a world tour, planning a TV show, a bunch of stuff. We're doing really good."

"Dani's okay with Jason leaving on tour?" Caitlyn asked before she took another bite of her spaghetti. "She had a huge fit at first. Chairs thrown, crying, fights. Then, after Jason calmed her down, he said to her that maybe if she tried, she could run along beside the tourbus while they toured." Shane chuckled and Caitlyn snorted.

"What'd she say?"

"She only laughed and kissed him." Caitlyn smiled and took a bite. After a few minutes of silence, she pushed her plate away and patted her flat stomach. "God, I'm full." She muttered, sighing. "Me too." Shane replied, laughing as he waved a waiter over.

"You hardly ate, Shane." The 19 year old girl replied, smiling. "I wasn't really hungry. But you know, I wanted to catch up with you so I went out anyway." He explained as he pulled out his wallet. Caitlyn just grinned and pulled on her jacket as he put some money on the table.

They both got up and shoved their chairs in, feeling accomplished with the night.

-

"Well, this is my house." Caitlyn gestured to the quite average home they were approaching. Shane smiled and sighed, clapping his hands together as they reached her porch. His heart was melting asher eyes looked at him from under her eyelashes and her pink lips slightly pouted. He could feel himself falling for her all over again and his mind tried to tell him that was what went wrong it the first place, why he dumped her more quicker than the others. Because she was special.

"Well, I guess this is it." He mumbled, feeling suddenly regretful. "Uh, I guess. Could we see each other some other time? Maybe soon?" She practically begged, sighing. She really didn't want this to end. Shane's heart skipped a beat and he nodded almost too eagerly.

"Yeah, that'd be great." And here came the part Caitlyn dreaded. Where he either goes in for a hug, a kiss on the cheek or just a handshake. Her ehart thumped in her ear and she wondered if he could hear it also. Shane bit his lip before he leaned in and her eyes widened.

He leaned in more, his eyes fluttering shut and his peppermint breath swirling around her. She sharply pulled in a breath as her eyelids closed. Hips lip gently touched hers and she could feel an electrifying and body tingling shock go through her lips before she passionately gripped his neck, pulling him closer to her.

His hand flew to her hips as she leaned into him, her lips moving with his in sync. In a hurry and not wanting to stand out in the cold any longer, she reached behind her and blindly opened her front door, stepping into the dark living room. Her fingers crawled into his hair and played with it as they carefully tried to kiss and guide themselves through her living room. She tripped over a shoe and stumbled, giggling as she broke away from Shane's lips. He chuckled and helped her up, catching her lips with his as they continued their kissing.

As they walked past the doorway, Caitlyn's hands flew to Shane's shirt and she pulled away, concentrating on getting it off of him. Shane smiled at her and began to kiss her neck, unbuttoning her cardigan. When she finally got it unbuttoned, she flung it off of him, taking a moment to take in his built body.

Laughing, Shane pulled her cardigan off of her and kissed her, sighing into it. She pulled away slightly and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them off, along with her shoes. He did the same and their lips collided again, this time maybe even more passionate than the other times.

The only things racing through his mind was how much he could love her and how little there was to lose if they actually went through with this. All those walls he had built up over the two years they had been apart, they would finally be broken down. Another thing forced its way into his head and he pulled away suddenly, his hands on her hips and hers on his shoulders. "Wait." He stated, catching his breath.

She gave a confused look, looking also disappointed. "Do you really want to go through with this?" He whispered, his eyes swiftly scanning her eyes for a hint of regret.

"We're practically diving into this, Shane. There's nothing left to lose." She whispered before she shoved him onto her bed.

-

The sunlight flooding in from her room window covered Caitlyn's face, making her gray eyes flutter open. She pulled her forearm over her eyes to shield them from the harsh light. After her eyes adjusted to the bright light, she let her arm rest and looked around. The first thing she noticed was that somebody was next to her. Her brain went into panic mode for about three seconds before she remembered last night and smiled. His arm was under her neck and his hand laid slightly on her left arm. Her head was on his bare chest and her arm draped across his stomach.

She looked up at his face, watching his eyes flinch whenever she made the slightest move. Her eyes trailed to his hair which laid in his face. Biting her lip, she brought her hand to his forehead and gently swept his bangs away from his eyes. Her hand lingered for a second before she quickly sat up, grabbing her white tank and pulling it over her.

For some reason, she couldn't quite grasp her head around why she made no hesitation last night. He did break her heart. She practically badmouthed him to all her/his friends afterward. But then again, he was young and well, horny. They were 17 and she couldn't blame him. If he hadn't broken them up, she probably would have.

She grabbed her jeans from the floor and slipped them on, buttoning them up and standing up. She glanced at Shane who was sound asleep and smiled fondly before walking silently out of the bedroom, touching the doorway gently. She walked to the kitchen, humming a tune she had heard earlier. She can't remember where but did it really matter?

She walked across the sunlit kitchen to the fridge, pulling it open. Before she could grab the carton of orange juice sitting in her fridge, a pair of muscular arms gripped her waist and she jumped, surprised.

"Hey." His husky voice whispered in her ear. Her breath was taken away immediately and her body was shaking. She couldn't help but wish that if she tried, this could happen everyday and she would never get tired of it. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled at his dazzling grin.

"Hey." She whispered, as though if she said it any louder, he would vanish and she would wake up. "Good morning." He whispered back, his chin on her shoulder. "It is a good morning, isn't it?" She replied with a soft tone, smiling. "It is from this view." He huskily murmured, staring straight at her.

She could feel the walls around her heart tumbling around and she bit her lip before pursing her lips. "Do you regret it? I mean, last night?" She asked, holding her breath. He lifted his chin off of her shoulder and stood in front of her. "Caitlyn, if all the mistakes in my life that I made led up to this, I'd never have a regret in the world." He stated, seriousness etched onto his face.

"Do you love me?"

"I can't say right now that I do but I wanna fall so in love with you and no one else." He whispered before their lips collided.

-

**Ewwww. That was the most raw and longest oneshot I've ever written.**

**But what the heck? I liked it.**

**The song link is rightttt here:**

**(remove spaces)**

**http: / / you tube .com /watch? v= w9U2LApEEBw &feature = related  
**


End file.
